


What lurks in the dark

by RaawrImaDinosaur



Series: Armin Arlert: The Adventures of America's tiniest hero [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a superhero, Gen, Kid Fic, and really really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaawrImaDinosaur/pseuds/RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a kid to do when there's a monster underneath the bed, and a lightening storm outside?<br/>Prepare for battle, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What lurks in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea that came to me during a storm.
> 
> Not a cross over, but y'know tagged Captain America just in case.

As thunder rumbled in the distance, a figure trembled, holding their blanket close as the blinked around the dark room. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Armin clenched his fists as a flash of lightning peeked through sheer, green curtains, followed by more rumbling before a loud crack sounded. Armin let out a loud cry, and bolted underneath his blankets, hands slapped firmly over his ears. 

He wasn't scared.

No, not really. It was only a little storm. Armin could sit through a little storm, no worries. He only had to wait for it to die down a little. Easy.  
When he deemed it safe, he peeked out from under the blankets, and looked around. There didn't seem to be anything frightening from underneath his blanket. It seemed perfectly safe. Pursing his lips, Armin crawled out from underneath the blankets, and sat on the bed, glancing around the room, still wary but not exactly wanting to admit it out loud.

When another, loud crack echoed through the house, Armin let out a gasp, and scrambled out of his bed, tripping over his feet and bit back a yelp. Feeling around for the fiend who tripped him (which, thankfully only turned out to be his sippers), and collected himself. He let out a sigh, and smiled. He would be fine. Perfectly fine.

Armin stood up, and froze as he heard a rustling. Gulping, he slowly moved across the room, back firmly against the wall, as he made his way through the pitch, black room. Once he reached the door, he got on the tips of his toes, and felt around for the light switch. He was horrified to find that it wouldn't work.

“Oh...” He whispered, and wrung his hands together, frantically thinking up a plan as his whipped his head around, desperately hoping for some, mutant power to unlock inside of him and give him night vision. If he knew what was in the dark, then he wouldn't be so frightened. When he heard the rustling again, he let out a squeak and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the lay out of his room. 

“Okay...” He whispered to himself, clenching his fists as he leaned back onto the wall. “Nine steps to the left, and four forwards.”

Nodding to himself, he whispered the number of steps he made, stopping at nine, before moving forward four, and almost tripped over something. 'Found it'. He thought, letting out a sigh of relief, and knelt down, and pacing his hands on the large treasure chest. He blindly felt around for a latch, and opened it, rifling through it and whispered to himself as he picked up each item. 

“Crown... Cloak... Cape... Mask!” He beamed to himself, and before he lost his nerve, he pulled it on, and felt around for his shield. He fastened it on his arm, and put everything away, closing the lid and stood up. He barely winced as another crack of lightning sounded, and tried not to tremble, as he straightened his back. He could do this.

There was another rustle, and a low jingling of bells the followed. Armin sucked in a breath and stammered, “Wh-Who's there?” When no one answered, he added, “G-Go on, sh-show yourself!” There was silence, and then more rustling, and more bells and Armin pursed his lips tightly. “I-I'm not a-afraid of you, y-you fiend! I-I'll get you! I-I will!” there was more rustling, and the bells got louder as another loud crack sounded. Armin let out a shout as something brushed against his leg, and charged, waving his arms and legs around blindly, expecting to scare the beast away. There was a loud hiss, and Armin felt pain against his leg. He fell to the ground, clutching his battle wound, and groaned.

There was some loud footsteps, and the sound of a furious clicking as the footsteps got louder and louder. There was a muttered curse, and then a sigh as a gentle light shined into the room. 

“Armin?”

Armin let out a sob, and crawled over to the scowling figure standing his his door way and lifted up his pant leg. “Papa there was a monster and it got me and I have a battle wound, see?!”

Levi blinked and looked down his son's leg, and frowned at the three, long scratches, before glancing at his son, large, blue eyes looking up at him, terrified. He let out a sigh, and held his hand out. “Alright, Captain America, let's get your battle wound disinfected.”

“Then I can go to yours and daddy's room?”

“I really don't think you need to.” Levi tried to argue, but scowled further at his son's pout.

“B-but the monster!”

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he shined the light around the room, before he finally stopped on 'monster', which let out another hiss. He rued the day they bought that stupid cat. He shook his head, and nodded. “Fine. Let's disinfected the scratches.”

“But -”

“Do you want to have it chopped off?” He asked. “Because that's what'll happen if it isn't cleaned.”

“But-But Captain America has two legs!”

“He's about to have one.”

Armin sighed, and hung his head as he took his father's hand, and allowed the man to lead him out of his bed room, and too the bathroom. He didn't even cry when his papa dabbed disinfectant on his scratched, and slapped a band aid onto it. He then allowed his father to remove his shield (and after a heated argument, he was allowed to keep the mask on), before he was picked up and taken into hid dad's bedroom. His daddy squinted at the two of them through the dark, and upon hearing another crack of thunder, nodded absently and pulled the blanket back, allowing the two of them to slip under, before falling back to sleep.

Armin snuggled into the blankets, safely shielded from the monsters on the outside world, by his fathers, and promptly fell asleep. Another night had been successfully defended by America's first avenger.


End file.
